Eternal Loyalty
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: My rendition of Fai's past. Fai is childhood friends with Ashura, then Fai's mother get's deathly ill. Ashura has managed to keep Fai's magic a secret for his entire childhood, now that Fai is older, can he keep the boy from being found out? [NOT AU]


**Eternal loyalty**

**TGyamiBakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE. **

**I've decided that it must be a ritual for most every TRC fanfic writer to come up with their own rendition about Fai's past. This idea came to me in a dream. Every detail. I was like woah who just has a dream like that? Could it be a psychic premonition of the future? Well...if it's not it's still pretty cool. **

**This first chapter is pretty long. I just don't think it would be right to cut it off anywhere but where I did. Then nobody would understand what this story is about**

In the frozen ice land, a teenage boy of about 16 with black hair could be seen walking along the horizon, a bag slung across his shoulder. He was headed for village of the vast country of Celes

"Ashura!" A young boy with golden hair yelled across the stretch of land. The boy with long dark hair stopped, looked around a bit puzzled, then looked at Fai. Realization setting in, he smiled and waved. Fai smiled as well and started running for him.

"You're back! How did it go?"

"It went very nicely. I think I influenced the king to start thinking seriously about my fathers concerns." Fai jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oohhh I'm so jealous! You got to meet the king. The king!! How was he? Was he nice? Was he cool?" Ashura smiled at Fai's enthusiasm. He had gone to meet the king to talk about the over recruiting of soldiers in their country Celes. They had started recruiting those who haven't even finished schooling. Families were being torn apart. Fai had been Ashura's childhood friend for what seemed like eternity. Fai may have been a bit younger than him, but he was very intelligent, and a joy to have around.

"Haha...Fai why do you like the king so much? Not many others do." Fai smiled.

"I don't know why I like him so much. He just gives me a warm, very calm feeling whenever I hear about him. It's hard to explain." Ashura patted his head.

"That's you, always finding the good in others. I just hope that all that trust works in your favor someday. The king was nice, like you think. He listened to all my propositions with earnest. So I guess you're correct. Oh...one more thing. I think I brought something for you...but I don't remember." Fai jumped on his toes like a surprised cat.

"Really?! You got me something from the castle?!" Ashura smiled and reached into his bag pulling out a long thin thing wrapped in paper.

"Since you like to whistle, I figured that you could use something like this. It might be fun to learn," Ashura gave it to Fai and watched as he unwrapped it. It was a long Whishep bark flute. It was crafted intricately with beautiful designs.

"This flute...it's so pretty. It must've been a fortune!" Fai looked entranced as his fingers caressed the craftsmanship, seemingly trying to memorize every design.

"It wasn't too bad. I saw it and I immediately thought of you. I couldn't pass it up." Fai held it to his chest and then went and embraced Ashura, laying his head on his shoulder.

"I love it. Thank you so much," Ashura shivered at Fai's soft voice, his soft skin against his neck. He blushed and patted Fai on the head signaling for him to get up. He couldn't let himself fall for Fai's charm. It was already too hard to begin with. Another thing that concerned him was something he and Fai had discovered about themselves long before. Fai had to have been 5 at the time, for he himself was 11.

Magic wasn't entirely uncommon in Celes. It was though, rare to have a lot of power. People with a lot of power were exceptionally in danger of being recruited by the king. That's why people never let it be widely known. Ashura knew that he, himself had magical power. He never let it be shown, because he knew it was more than what was convenient. He also knew, that Fai had magical power. He did all that he could to suppress it. From what he'd seen, it had the potential to get out of control.

"_Fai! What are you doing?" Fai was on his knees in the snow, slumped over. There was a golden yellow glow surrounding him and his hair and rocks were floating in the air. In front of him lay a dead bunny. Fai was muttering something incoherent. Ashura didn't know what to do. He ran to Fai but was shocked back. All of a sudden, the glow became brighter and the bunny started twitching. 'What is going on here?' thought the teen. "wh...What the..?" The bunny got on it's feet and hopped away. Slowly, the aura around Fai disappeared. Ashura got up and caught Fai in his arms before he fell face first into the snow. The young boy looked up._

"_The...the bunny...Where is the bunny?" Ashura's eyes widened. Had he just witnessed Fai bringing that bunny back to life? _

"_I...It's alive," Fai smiled._

"_I'm so happy..." Then at that moment the blonde collapsed into his arms into a deep, peaceful sleep._

After five years Fai had forgotten the incident. Even after, Fai still made things happen through magic, but it was never apparent to him. Whenever he was sad, storms brewed. Whenever he was happy, the sun shown brightly. When there was danger, the predator would somehow be repelled by an unseen force field. Ashura knew that he had to teach Fai how to control his magic. The soldiers where now able to detect any strong magical activity. Fortunately, Fai hadn't shown any for 3 years. He decided to indulge in false hopes that maybe Fai's powers have become defunct. However, he was met with no such luck in the coming months.

The winter had been hard. Even though the people of Celes were quite used to the cold, it didn't stop the wind from biting and numbing their skin. An unknown illness swept over the country. People were lying on their death beds. The air smelled of sickness and death. A boy with shining blonde hair of 14 knocked on the door to his mother's bedroom. After he was granted entry, he pushed open the door. A woman, with hair as fair as his own lay on the bed. Her eyes tired from no sleep. Her voice hoarse from coughing. Fai sat on his mothers bed.

"Mother...please let me go to the castle..."

"Fai, please don't worry. I'm sure I'll be fine," She smiled and ran her fingers through her son's hair.

"The village...it's out of medicine. Nobody is traveling because of the weather...you need the medicine mother.

"If...grown soldiers can't survive in this weather, what makes you think you can?"

"I'm more tolerant of the cold. There's no way I would freeze. There's no way I would give up," The woman smiled.

"The determination in your eyes is identical to your fathers. Nonetheless...i cannot have you go alone."

"M...Miss Menleva...I will go with Fai." Ashura hesitantly stepped into the room and sat down next to Fai and his mother. Ashura was now 19.

"Ashura, this journey will be difficult. Fai has never traveled like you have. You know the route to the castle is dangerous.

"Fai knows how to defend himself. Yunise taught him archery. You're son is quite skilled at the art now thanks to his older brother. Fai looked determined.

"Please mother, let us go. I can't bear to stand by and watch you in this condition," The mother sighed.

"You two. In both of you I sense great strength. It will be dangerous for you in more ways than one. I don't fear the possibility of freezing, or the threat of wild animals. I can only hope that you two boys can make good decisions. This will be a true test of your strength. Also, remember this one thing if nothing else. Never lose what you have together. Make sure that you trust and protect one another. This is my only wish." The boy's held the sickly woman's hand.

"I promise mother. We'll come back safely together with the medicine." Ashura nodded.

"Please wait for us," Fai kissed his mother on the forehead and got up to leave. Ashura followed him. The blonde slumped against the wall and held his head.

"We must leave first thing tomorrow morning...She's getting worse, I can sense it," Ashura felt pain as he saw it on the other's young face. He found himself circling his arms around him. He noticed that Fai had gotten thinner.

"Don't worry, we'll get the medicine," Fai leaned into Ashura's embrace.

"I hope we do..." Fai clutched the older boy's back and pulled him closer. Ashura's heart raced. Why did he feel this way towards the blonde. He only on impulse suggested that he go with him to Celes. If Menleva died, Fai would be utterly crushed. He was uncertain that he would ever see the warm smile on Fai's face ever again. He wanted nothing more than for Fai to be happy.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. Pack tonight and be ready at dawn. I'll come and get you okay?" Fai nodded and let go, his warmth leaving Ashura's presence. "Sleep well,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fai awoke at 5 am. He went downstairs and made breakfast for he and his mother. He thought back to his father and older brother. His father had died in the Tinsel war and his brother was now in the army. Over recruiting had stopped shortly after Ashura went and compromised with the king. He was glad that Ashura had never been recruited yet. Ashura was his best friend.

Fai knew he wouldn't be recruited anytime soon. He had a thin frame, and wasn't physically built to be a warrior. Not to mention, the king stopped recruiting anybody under 17 a long time ago. Ashura would be there by 6 for their departure. He decided to make an extra plate for him when he came. A good day starts off with a good breakfast. He knew that Ashura wasn't one for cooking. He mainly lived off of noodles and ale. He giggled to himself. Ashura blushed every time Fai cooked for him. He would have to make it a point to start doing it every day.

After the breakfast was finished, sure enough by 6 a knocking was heard from the main door. Fai bounced happily to it and opened it. Standing there was the beautiful Ashura, a traveling bag slung over his back.

"Are you ready to leave?" Fai nodded.

"Yup, but first I made breakfast. Now sit down at the table and I'll go help mother," Fai turned away, at a glance he saw the expectant blush across his friends cheeks. The blonde smiled, very satisfied indeed with the reaction and darted upstairs.

-------------------

After breakfast, and one last goodbye to his mother, Fai and Ashura left. The wind wasn't as bitter today and it was snowing only lightly. It was a good day to travel.

"I'm so excited Ashura. I've never been to the castle before," Said the blonde happily. Ashura flipped back his shoulder length hair and smiled.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty. We have to get there first," Fai smiled.

"As long as it's with you," Fai tensed. Did that sound too strange? He looked at Ashura who looked a bit embarrassed. Of course, it was worth it to see the raven-haired boy caught off guard. He smiled. They're journey across the frozen tundra seemed like an eternity. When Fai inquired, Ashura said that they weren't even half way there yet.

"Ashura...let's sing a songg we need to pass the time," Ashura looked at him strangely.

"You're coat is off, aren't you cold?" Fai smiled.

"I told you, I have a high tolerance to this weather. I'm cold but my coat will only be better when night comes. Rather than get used to it's warmth and start to feel dreadfully cold at night, I'm getting used to this cold and then at night when it's freezing I'll wear my coat," Fai smiled. Ashura was amazed that Fai was so intelligent. If others could harness that ability to adapt in such harsh conditions, then there would be a lot more people living.

"Fai, I think you're too intelligent for your own good," Fai stuck out his tongue.

"Well don't expect me to keep you warm tonight Ashura darling!" Ashura blushed deeply and Fai smirked running off. The older boy laughed and started to chase him, picking up snow and throwing it. Fai darted around the banks, dodging every attack that Ashura threw at him.

"You can't escape forever!" Ashura said.

"I know you won't be able to catch me Ashura. Might as well give up!" Fai jeered and ran closer to the ice crystals.

"Oh yea—FAI! STOP!! Don't go any closer!!" Fai skidded to a halt but then felt the ground crumble beneath him.

"Ahh!!" Fai screamed as he plummeted off the edge of a cliff hidden by the snow. Ashura yelled and ran towards the edge...he got there but it was too late...Fai had fallen off. A deep coldness filled his heart as realization sunk in. What had he done? He knew that the cliff was there. He shouldn't have been playing like a child. This was the most dangerous part of the route. He looked desperately over the edge. He knew that there was a 50 ft drop. His heart raced, panic had itself stabbed within his heart. All of a sudden...a bright light started to shine below. He looked puzzled at the phenomenon, until he realized what it really was.

"FAI!!" The light was ascending, the crystals were in pieces and floating around him. It was the same golden light that he saw when he'd witnessed Fai perform a miracle. All of a sudden, the snow around him started to melt, the grass beneath it turned green. The Wishep and the Yueh trees started glistening with silver and green leaves that haven't been seen in centuries. Flowers of bright colors started to pop up around him. The sun shone brightly and the crystals made rainbows and colors appear all around. Ashura gasped at the sight. The magic energy was so strong. How was Fai able to perform magic at such a divine caliber?

Ashura looked on the enchanting blue eyes of the glowing boy. He was smiling. The eternal winter had ceased.

"A curse," spoke Fai softly as he hovered across the ground.

"What?"

"This Celes had been under a curse. I lifted it...now we can see the beautiful flowers." Ashura felt an indescribable warmth as the young boy descended into his arms. "Doesn't this make you happy Ashura?" Ashura hesitantly nodded. The blonde has discovered again that he has abilities. There was no hiding it anymore. After such an act, certainly they would be found out.

"Fai we have to move, they'll be after you now," Fai looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ashura sighed. He couldn't deny Fai the truth any longer. He told Fai about how he witnessed the bunny come back to life and told him of all the other times that he'd witnessed Fai's magic. He told him that the castle will be seeking him out now for they can detect such a high power that he created. They decided to hide in a cavern that they found far away from the site where Fai had performed his magic.

"Ashura...did I do something bad? Will they try to hurt us?"

"There's a chance that they will indeed. There's also a chance that they'll try to force you into working for them. They'll kill you if they see you as a threat. Don't think that what you did was bad though. What you did will change the entire economy of this world. Nobody's seen this form of the world in hundreds of years. It's a blessing," Fai frowned.

"How...are we going to get my mother's medicine now?"

"If you relax tonight, the magic aura around you should go back to normal tomorrow. They won't be able to detect you." Fai looked horrified.

"I don't want to wait to continue traveling! I have to get there as soon as possible!" Ashura looked irritated.

"It will do you no good we end up dead. We must take this risk now. You can't afford to lose your life," Fai looked defeated and laid his head into Ashura's lap.

"Forgive me...I'm just worried about her is all," He felt long fingers running through his hair, relaxing him.

"It's okay, we'll get the medicine. We'll get to the town tomorrow and get it. Tonight, just relax,"

"mm...okay," Ashura sighed as Fai drifted slowly off to sleep. Tonight was a dangerous night. He could only hope that they wouldn't be attacked. Fai was still emitting a strong aura of magic. Sleep would not come easy for him tonight.

"Over there!"

"Is it that kid or the older one?"

"Whatever get them both" Ashura was jolted awake by the sounds of men advancing toward them. He shot up, Fai woke up and looked horrified as the men with spears and staffs looked upon them menacingly. Ashura blocked them from Fai.

"What is it that you are here for?" The 19 year old demanded.

"One of you two are emitting a large aura of magic. We've come to take you prisoner," Ashura's eyes narrowed.

"Leave us be! There's no magician here,"

"Lies you insolent brat. Now come quietly and we won't be forced to hurt you and the boy,"

"Ashura..." said Fai's voice, apparent with fear.

"Stay out of this Fai,"

"But Ashur--"

"Stay out of it!" The men ran towards them. Ashura had no weapon. He feared that he had only one choice. He put his hands together and concentrated his energy into the center of his chest. His eyes glowed red and he blasted his power at the enemy. All of them were blasted 30 feet back. He took a horrified looking Fai forcefully by the hands and dragged him out of the cave.

"Ashura..!"

"It's okay Fai, please stay calm," Fai nodded. All of a sudden Ashura came to a halt. Fai looked up, perplexed and then was struck with awe at the sight before him. A magnificent man on a white horse. He was beautiful, adorned in crystals and silk. He wore an endless over coat that was intricately designed. He wielded the crystal staff of light. There was no mistaking that this was King Archemistro himself.

"O...Ou-sama..." Ashura dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Fai didn't follow him, he just continued to stare in awe. The king looked at the younger boy with interest.

"Are you the one that broke the curse?" Fai regained his composure.

"I...I--"

"Speak clearly," Ordered the king. Fai stiffened and looked straight into his piercing eyes.

"Yes sir." The king nodded.

"Then you must know a thing or two about magic," Fai shook his head.

"No sir...I've never practiced my magic," The king looked amused.

"Is that so? What is your name?"

"Fai..." The king turned to Ashura on the ground.

"And you are?"

"Ashura,"

"Yes. You both posses great magical power don't you?" Fai looked at Ashura who nodded. He thought back to the cave when he blasted the soldiers away. Why had he not told Fai that he had magic as well? "As of now you both are a great threat to my kingdom, but, I am obligated to show my gratitude to you for lifting the curse that has plagued us for years. I cannot allow you to continue living outside my supervision so you both will live in the castle of Celes and become my personal magicians. Your magic powers are greater than everybody in this kingdom next to me. I shall see that you live a comfortable life under my direct rule.

"Heika...please, My mother is dying of illness. I need to get her the proper medicine for we have gone short on supplies. I beg you, I shall live under your rule if you grant me a promise that she will live." The king looked interested.

"You're mother shall live child. It's the new disease that has spread throughout the east, am I correct?"

"Yes sir," King Archemistro dug into a carrying bag and pulled out a small vile of purple liquid.

"This elixir is more efficient than the one that your village orders. They can't afford it because it is 59,000 Uls. If your mother takes this, the disease will leave her body and she will suffer from it no more. If I give it to her, do you and this boy, Ashura, swear on your life loyalty to me until you die?" Fai looked at Ashura worried. He knew that he could get the other elixir that wasn't as expensive. But his mother was very close to dying. Her body was week and her mind stressed. She didn't have time to recover slowly. Ashura stood and looked at Fai.

"Fai, Whatever you decide to do, just know that I'll always support it. If we have to live within the castle, if your mother shall live because of it then there is no greater honor," Fai nodded.

"Can my mother live with us too? I don't want her to be alone,"

"The castle is vast, if she comes to stay along with you there won't be any discomfort. Do as you wish, I just need your promise that _you_ will be there. You must swear it now,"

"I will then. I swear that I will devote my life to serving His Majesty Archemistro," Ashura grabbed Fai's hand.

"I swear my life too." Archemistro smiled.

"Then it's settled. There's no turning back. What is done is done." The king turned to his soldiers that have just returned from the cave, they all looked rather dizzy. "Men, get these two a horse, we are going to the eastern village,"

"Yes sir!"

- Note: I used some OC here. Only because the story can't progress without it. Arcehmistro is the king before Ashura if you haven't guessed that.

- the tree names and the currency 'uls' are my own. Haha aren't i creative :sarcastic:

**That's the first chapter. Tell me if you liked it. There's plenty more where that came from. My dream was so detailed it was scary. I have the entire plot until the end in my head. I just need inspiration to write it. Reviews usually work. See ya**


End file.
